


by the gentle glow

by ProfMyrtle



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Digital Art, Gen, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfMyrtle/pseuds/ProfMyrtle
Summary: Not every day is about toiling for the boss or trying to catch Pikachu, and the holidays are the perfect reminder that at the end of the day, they all have each other.





	by the gentle glow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PolkaMocha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolkaMocha/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, Polka! I'm by no means an artist, but I loved the images your request gave me, so I simply had to draw it! Thank you for that; this is probably one of the largest pieces I've done in a long time. I really hope you like it! 
> 
> The picture is pretty large (dimensions are 1400 x 1600, iirc), so here's a [link](https://imgur.com/a/2y4LwoR) to it. I'll also post a rebloggable version on my Tumblr art blog once the names are revealed!


End file.
